


Une Berceuse Cosaque

by AllanHenryLee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and sex, et ça s'insulte en japonais, fluff multilingue, fluuuuuuff - Freeform, lots of fluff, oui cette fanfic est écrite en français, promis, sexy things happens, ça chante en russe aussi, ça pleure au début mais ça s'arrange
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllanHenryLee/pseuds/AllanHenryLee
Summary: Yuri n'a jamais été un garçon vraiment social, mais les problèmes de santé de son grand père, ses entraînements, la préparation de la coupe du monde, et Otabek qui est parti s'entraîner au Canada ne font que renforcer son impression de solitude. Un jour, il va finir par craquer. Heureusement pour lui, il a de merveilleux amis qui vont oeuvrer derrière son dos pour lui rendre la vie plus douces. De merveilleux amis et un certain kazakh TRES concerné par son bien être...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veelitann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veelitann/gifts).



> J'écrit cette fic en cadeau d'anniversaire pour Veelitann.  
> Parce qu'elle m'a brisé le cœur avec ses histoires de "je ne fête pas mon anniversaire".  
> Donc j'ai environs dix LONGS chapitres d'anniversaires pour elle.  
> (Ah et sinon c'est ma première fanfic ici. Ma première fanfic tout court. pas mon premier travail d'écriture, mais ma première fanfic. Indulgence, ne me tuez pas.)  
> Amour sur ta tête Veelitann, et amour sur la tête de tout les autres.

La sonnerie du réveil retentit. Stridente. Désagréable.  
Le jeune homme se retint d’envoyer son téléphone valser contre un mur.  
Se lever le matin n’était pas particulièrement désagréable, il avait l’habitude de soumettre son corps à une discipline rigoureuse, parfois en plein décalage horaire. C’était la sonnerie qu’il n’aimait pas.  
Cela signifiait que « ça » n’allait pas. Que « ça » n’allait plus. 

Souplement, il sorti des draps. Il avait le temps de prendre une douche rapide avant de faire le petit déjeuner et de préparer un repas d’avance pour la journée.  
En se frictionnant sous l’eau brûlante qui rendait son corps pâle aussi rouge qu’une fraise bien mûre il essayait de ne pas penser à l’inquiétude qui l’envahissait ces derniers temps. Il n’avait pas le temps d’être inquiet. Il devait s’entraîner. Les Mondiaux arrivaient vite. Et il n’avait pas l’intention de perdre la main haute qu’il avait réussi à arracher lors du Grand prix.  
Ce n’était pas une question d’orgueil, ni de fierté. Les autres pouvaient penser qu’il était un détestable môme arrogant il n’en avait rien à faire. Leurs opinions, il n’en avait rien à faire. Leurs vies, il n’en avait rien à faire. Ça ne le concernait pas. Il s’en fichait. Il ne les aimait pas, de toute façon, et ne voulait pas les aimer. Il sorti soigneusement de la douche. Il vérifia soigneusement que le revêtement antidérapant était bien fixé au fond du bac, et devant, et qu’il y avait des serviettes à disposition, ainsi que du papier toilette en quantité suffisante. Il n’y en avait presque plus. Il rajouta ça à la liste de courses qu’il tenait méticuleusement et qu’il rangea dans son sac de cours. Il fallait qu’il passer acheter tout ça avant de rentrer.

Habillé, et ses affaires pour la journée rangées soigneusement dans ses deux sacs, son sac de sport avec ses patins, et son sac de cours avec ses livres scolaires, il se mit à préparer le petit déjeuner, et le repas de midi.  
Délicatement, il disposa une des deux portions du premier repas dans une assiette qu’il recouvrit de film alimentaire, et il mit le second dans une autre assiette prête à réchauffer au micro-ondes.  
Puis il s’autorisa à manger son propre petit déjeuner. 

Le pire c’était le silence.  
Le silence étouffant. Mais il n’osait pas mettre ses écouteurs. Il avait besoin d’entendre. C’était vital qu’il puisse bondir à tout moment.  
L’appartement n’était pas si petit. Une cuisine ouverte sur un salon confortable avec un canapé lit, une salle de bain avec des toilettes, et les deux chambres qui se faisaient face. Il aimait cet appartement. Sur le mur de gauche, près du canapé, il y avait une étagère avec ses trophées de quand il était petit, ses médailles, et des photos de lui. Il s’en fichait. Il se fichait des médailles, elles n’étaient que des passes droit pour la suite de sa carrière, mais cette étagère n’était pas là pour sa propre fierté. Lui, il préférait les photos. Il y en avait une dizaine, dispersés dans l’appartement. Des photos qu’il affectionnait, même si pour la plupart il y figurait petit, avec des personnes dont il ne se souvenait pas. Ca restait des souvenirs, des souvenirs agréables.  
Dans un appartement confortable qu’il aimait.  
Mais ce matin, rien. Rien d’autre que le silence.  
Pas le silence confortable et doux du matin, mais un silence lourd et pesant d’hôpital. Un vide angoissant entrecoupé de sa respiration et du cliquetis de ses couverts dans son assiette.  
Il nettoya rapidement sa vaisselle, mit son sac sur son dos, et enfila son manteau léopard. Avant de mettre ses chaussures, il s’approcha doucement de la porte de la chambre de gauche et posa son oreille sur la porte. La respiration lourde qu’il entendit l’apaisa.  
Sans faire de bruit, il enfila ses chaussures et sorti. 

Encore dix minutes d’attente à ce satané arrêt de bus.  
Les transports en commun étaient pénibles eux aussi.  
Pas le froid, la neige, et l’inconfort. Mais les gens. Les photos volées, les chuchotements, et ceux qui l’abordaient régulièrement pour le féliciter. C’était parfois difficile de passer inaperçu avec son statut de « jeune espoir national ». Il se sentait mal à l’aise. Il aurait pu demander à Yakov de venir le chercher en voiture. Ou même à Viktor. Mais…  
Un frisson de colère monta en lui. Deux semaines que le Katsudon était venu habiter avec Viktor. Ces deux-là papillonnaient dans tous les sens et dégoulinaient de romantisme sur leur passage. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir.  
Et rien ne lui était épargné. Ni les fous rires sur la glace, ni les baisers volés dans les vestiaires, ni les pauses repas avec leur babillage continuels d’amoureux de quatorze ans débiles. Viktor s’entrainait sur la tutelle de Yakov, et entre parenthèse on se demandait bien à quoi ça lui servait, vu qu’il n’écoutait pas un mot de ce que l’homme lui disait, et le porcinet se faisait entrainer par Viktor. Entrainer dans la stupidité, oui ! Et qui subissait ? Lui. Il n’aspirait qu’à rester tranquille. Loin de ces crétins amoureux, de Mila et de ses potins perpétuels, ou des velléités de Georgi de devenir entraineur à son tour.  
Il grommela en sortant ses écouteurs. 

La musique l’isolait bien du reste du monde. Une fois qu’il eut choisi son morceau préféré, il vérifia sa messagerie instantanée.  
Une seule conversation était ouverte.  
-Hey Yuratchka, je sais pas si tu t’es levé, mais j’ai pris ça tout à l’heure en photo pour toi.  
S’en suivait plusieurs images de couchers de sur le parlement d’Ottawa.  
Puis un autre message.  
-Je vais me coucher. La journée a été difficile. Donne-moi des nouvelles de ton côté. 

Il sourit en sauvegardant les photos.  
Otabek était reparti s’entrainer au Canada en vue des mondiaux. Etre quatrième sur le podium du grand prix ne lui suffisait plus. Il visait l’or. Yuri appréciait cet état d’esprit.  
Ils avaient gardé contact après le grand prix. Il aimait la simplicité et la sobriété du kazakh, ainsi que sa résolution froide de vaincre. Parler avec l’autre patineur le mettait à l’aise. Il appréciait leurs conversations et leur amitié. Avant qu’il ne parte au Canada, deux semaines auparavant, ils avaient l’habitude de s’appeler régulièrement, presque tous les jours. La voix chaude et posée du kazakh l’aidait à se reposer après une longue journée. Ils se racontaient leurs entrainements au départ. Puis après Yuri avait découvert d’autres pans de la personnalité d’Otabek. Le jeune homme était très cultivé. Il aimait parler de cinéma et des livres. Il prenait beaucoup le temps d’engranger des connaissances en dehors de son entrainement. Chose que Yuri respectait. Il suivait lui-même très scrupuleusement ses cours de secondaire dans le lycée pour jeunes sportifs dans lequel avait également étudié Mila, Viktor et Georgi. Viktor lui avait dit un jour que se concentrer sur le patin était important, mais que personne ne voulait d’un imbécile sur le podium de Russie. Et puis, Yuri avait peur de se blesser. Qu’il ne soit plus bon à patiner, et sans connaissances, sans possibilité d’avoir un travail, il serait à charge des autres. De son grand père…  
Il secoua la tête et répondit à Otabek.  
Depuis que le jeune homme était à Ottawa, ils avaient neuf heures de décalage horaire. Otabek se couchait quand il se levait. C’était beaucoup plus compliqué de se parler. Et il devait admettre que ça lui manquait, cette présence plus ou moins constante du kazakh dans son téléphone. Les photos qu’ils s’envoyaient constamment. De chez eux, de leurs entrainements, de leurs repas. Malgré ce lien perpétuel, le kazakh n’était pas une intrusion dans sa vie. C’était agréable de parler à quelqu’un qui n’était pas… Qui n’était pas les autres.

-Je viens juste de partir à la patinoire. Merci pour les photos. Comment se passe l’entrainement ? Toujours des problèmes avec ton entraineur ?  
L’ancien entraineur canadien du kazakh avait changé, et le nouvel entraineur s’accoutumait aussi mal à l’humeur taciturne du kazakh qu’Otabek avait du mal avec les méthodes d’entrainement qu’il subissait. Le nouvel entraineur ne se faisait pas au fait qu’Otabek refuse de prendre des cours de ballet pour sa souplesse, et Yuri savait à quel point ce sujet était sensible. Et que la suggestion des cours de danse était stupide. Otabek était taillé en force, il voyait le patin comme un art martial, rien ne sortirais de bon de lui faire faire des pointes à part de la frustration.  
Puis il rajouta :  
-La préparation des Mondiaux se passe bien. 

Il était arrivé à la patinoire.  
Il sorti du bus, et fila directement au vestiaire se changer.  
-Hi Yurio !!  
Il ignora superbement Yuuri qui était en train de chausser ses patins pour se mettre en tenue.  
-Est-ce que ça va Yurio ? Tu as l’air fatigué en ce moment.  
Viktor avait passé sa tête par la porte des vestiaires. Evidement que ces deux-là étaient déjà arrivés. Il enfila ses patins aussi rapidement qu’il put et sorti faire ses étirements au bord de la patinoire. Il n’avait pas le courage de subir « Victuuri » comme les appelaient leurs fans sur les réseaux sociaux. Tskt. Surnom débile.  
Sans prendre la peine de saluer Yakov qui parlait à Georgi, il commença ses étirements et se lança sur la glace. 

Il s’entraina toute la matinée.  
Viktor venait juste de finir de lui chorégraphier son programme court, et bien évidement c’était une purge de difficulté, mais il avait confiance en son aîné. Il avait lui-même choisit ses morceaux. Deux bandes originales, et pour son programme court il avait choisi le thème d’Avalon par Kenji Kawai. C’était dynamique, et relativement épique. Parfait. Il était resté dans un registre musical très classique lors du Grand prix et il voulait changer un peu. Surprendre. Viktor était peut-être un boulet mais un boulet génial. Et Yuri avait bien l’intention de l’écouter en ce qui concernait le patinage. En restant réaliste, il était au milieu des meilleurs. Yakov était un entraineur avec une discipline de fer, Viktor avait bâti sa propre légende à force de travail et d’abnégations, Lilia faisait partie des meilleures danseuses et chorégraphes du monde du ballet. Professionnellement, il avait de la chance. De la chance et des prédispositions. C’était absolument tout ce qu’il avait dans la vie. Il ne laisserait pas passer ça. Il fallait qu’il apprenne de Viktor et de Lilia pour être un jour capable de faire lui-même ses chorégraphies, mais en attendant, il allait répéter, et répéter, et travailler.  
Toute la matinée il refit les mêmes enchainements. A la pause repas, il était vidé de toute énergie. Il se doucha vite dans les vestiaires avant de se changer, de manger trois bouchées au réfectoire de la patinoire et de repartir prendre le bus. 

Son statut de jeune espoir national du patin lui donnait accès à la meilleure patinoire de St Petersburg, contrairement aux autres étudiants en sport études qui n’avaient accès qu’à la patinoire de leur cursus. Mais les cours de son parcours scolaire se passait néanmoins en centre-ville avec les autres étudiants, et il fallait qu’il aille là-bas en bus après sa pause. Un instant, il envia Viktor qui avait fini ses études et qui pouvait passer sa journée à la patinoire.  
A environs un mois des compétitions importantes, Yuri se permettait de prendre ses cours par correspondance pour se focaliser sur le patin, mais le reste du temps, il tenait quand même à participer au cursus scolaire « normal ».  
Il ne voulait pas être un idiot. Tous les gens autour de lui étaient relativement éduqués. Viktor était une brute en musique et sa culture musicale était absolument fantastique, Mila trouvait on ne savait comment le temps de passer un diplôme de littérature classique, Otabek prenait des cours par correspondance et était très bon en cinéma, même Georgi et Yuuri avaient de la culture. Le Katsudon parlait trois langues, en plus du russe qu’il apprenait rapidement avec Viktor.  
Il était hors de question qu’il soit moins performant que le porcinet !  
En arrivant au lycée du sport étude, il regarda son téléphone. Treize heures. Dans les temps. Habituellement il se levait vers six heures, était à la patinoire de sept heures à midi, s’entrainer plus de cinq heures en période creuse ne servait qu’à fatiguer son corps. Puis il avait cours de treize heures à dix-sept heures. Parfois il retournait s’entrainer jusqu’à vingt heures.  
Mais en ce moment, il ne pouvait pas, il devait être chez lui plus tôt. Et il devait aussi se lever plus tôt. 

En s’asseyant à sa table de cours, il eut un petit vertige. Il secoua la tête. Au fond de lui il savait qu’il travaillait trop. Mais il n’avait pas envie de parler de ses problèmes. A qui il pourrait en parler de toute façon ?  
Yakov avait du travail par-dessus la tête, Mila était une sorte de grande sœur imposée qui le martyrisait depuis qu’il avait commencé à s’entraîner avec elle, Georgi était une drama queen, quand à « Viktuuri » il ne leur aurait pas parlé même si ses toilettes étaient bouchées et qu’ils étaient les derniers plombiers de l’univers.  
Il regarda à nouveau son téléphone. S’il était treize heure ici, alors il était 4 heures du matin à Ottawa.  
Otabek ne se levait pas avant 7 heures du matin.  
Il soupira. 

A la fin des cours, il courut prendre le bus, passa acheter les courses qu’il avait noté sur sa liste, et rentra chez lui.  
La messagerie fit vibrer son téléphone dans sa poche alors qu’il montait les escaliers menant à son appartement. Il l’ignora. Ce moment de la journée était de loin le plus angoissant pour lui. Il avait peur de ce qu’il pouvait trouver dans l’appartement. La boule qu’il avait eu dans le ventre tout la journée pulsait comme un second cœur brassant un sang noir et épais dans ses veines. Il dû s’arrêter avant de mettre les clés dans la porte. Sa main tremblait et le sac de courses pendait lourdement le long de ses jambes.  
Il inspira profondément, et entra dans l’appartement.

Dans le canapé, les jambes étendues sur un repose pieds, son grand père regardait paisiblement la télé.  
Yuri soupira de soulagement alors que le nœud dans son ventre se déliait légèrement.  
Le vieil homme tourna son visage vers lui.  
-Ah, Yura, te voilà ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ?  
Le jeune homme posa son sac et alla réinstaller les coussins derrière le dos de son grand père.  
-J’ai continué à m’entraîner pour le programme court, répondit-il avec une voix douce. Tu as mangé ?  
Le vieil homme hocha la tête.  
-Tu ne restes plus si tard à la patinoire pour t’entraîner, Yakov est d’accord avec ça ?  
-Il m’a dit de me reposer après le grand Prix, menti Yuri. Je peux en profiter pour être avec toi comme ça. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? J’ai fait les courses.  
Sans attendre la réponse de son grand père, il se dirigea vers les fourneaux. Grâce à la cuisine ouverte il pouvait préparer le repas tout en gardant un œil sur l’homme dans le salon.  
Du fond de son canapé Nikolaï Plisetsky secoua sa tête d’un air attristé. Depuis quelques semaines, son dos avait commencé à lui faire bien plus mal qu’auparavant. Sa mobilité s’était de beaucoup réduite. Les médecins qu’il avait vu lui avaient donné des antis douleurs et lui avaient conseillé du repos et de la chaleur. Immédiatement, Yuri avait pris sur lui de lui faciliter la vie.  
Tous les matins il se levait une heure plus tôt pour s’assurer que rien dans la maison ne pouvait faire chuter le vieil homme et qu’il avait tout le confort dont il avait besoin. Ensuite il lui préparait ses repas à l’avance pour lui éviter de rester trop longtemps debout dans la cuisine. Et seulement il se permettait de partir s’entrainer.  
Nikolaï soupira. Son petit-fils n’avait pas eu de chance au départ. Sa mère était morte avant ses cinq ans, d’un cancer, et son père, le fils de Nikolaï, était mort de chagrin peu après. Le petit s’était replié sur son grand père, puis sur le sport.  
Koly était fier du petit. Très fier. C’était un enfant en colère et profondément asocial, mais le patinage lui avait permis de changer toute sa colère en énergie de vaincre. Et à présent qu’il était champion national, sous la coupe d’à la fois un des plus grands entraineurs et d’un des plus grands génies du patin, il n’y avait pas grand-chose que le vieil homme pouvait encore faire pour son petit-fils, à part lui apporter la sécurité d’un cocon familial.  
Il devait l’admettre, il couvait cet enfant autant que son cœur rugueux pouvait le faire. Il le réveillait le matin avec le fumet du petit déjeuner, l’emmenait à la patinoire et allait le chercher après ses entrainements, ils allaient ensemble au cinéma parfois, et le gamin se pâmait devant ses pirojkis. Et surtout, autant qu’il le pouvait, il montrait sa fierté devant son vaillant Yuratchka, décorant la maison de ses médailles.  
Mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire quand chose que de se reposer, prendre ses médicaments, et voir impuissant son petit-fils de pas encore seize ans, se ruiner la santé à s’occuper d’un vieil homme comme lui.  
Il savait que Yuri détestait les relations sociales, qu’il n’arrivait pas à passer dessus l’histoire de la mort de ses parents, et que par-dessus tout, il en voulait à son père de s’être laissé mourir. Lui-même regrettait chaque jour son fils. Il n’arrivait pas à étancher la rage qui bouillait en cet enfant, non plus qu’il n’arrivait à le faire sortir de sa solitude constante.  
-Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de ton ami, le kazakh ? Demanda le vieil homme alors que Yuri venait de déposer une assiette dans ses mains.  
Le jeune homme hocha les épaules.  
-Il va bien. Il est au Canada.  
-Tu étais toujours accroché à lui sur ton téléphone avant, ça me faisait plaisir de voir que tu t’entendais bien avec ce jeune homme. Il me semble que tu lui parles moins qu’avant, insista Nikolaï.  
-Les fuseaux horaires, c’est difficile, répondit mollement Yuri en ignorant délibérément son portable qui vibrait de loin en loin dans sa poche.  
-Je sais que tu n’aimes pas trop les gens de ton âge, mais peut-être que tu devrais passer du temps avec Viktor et son ami japonais dans ce cas, ils sont très aimables, et Viktor t’a toujours soutenu, commença le vieil homme avant de se faire couper par Yuri qui essaya de poser calmement sa voix autant que possible.  
-Ils sont toujours collés l’un à l’autre de toute façon, et je suis mieux à la maison. J’ai été au japon et chez Lilia ces derniers mois, j’ai envie d’être avec toi et de m’occuper de toi.  
Nikolaï secoua la tête, sentant qu’il ne servait à rien d’argumenter avec le jeune homme. Ils finirent de manger en regardant la télé tous les deux, puis Yuri fit la vaisselle, alla préparer le lit de son grand-père et mit une machine à tourner.  
-Je vais faire mes devoirs, dis-moi si tu as besoin que je t’aide à te coucher, dit-il en faisant la bise au vieil homme.  
-Un jeune garçon comme toi ne devrait pas avoir à s’occuper d’une vieille personne, Yura…  
-Tu es ma seule famille, grand-père, je veux m’occuper de toi.

Il alla dans sa chambre, prenant bien soin de laisser la porte ouverte pour entendre le moindre son venant du salon.  
Et enfin il s’autorisa à regarder son téléphone.  
-C’est bien que ton entrainement avance, mais je parlais de toi. Tu as l’air fatigué, tu sais ? Ton grand père ne va pas mieux ?  
Otabek. Il soupira.  
Le Kazakh était le seul à qui il ait parlé de l’état de santé de Nikolaï. Et il prenait de plus en plus de temps à s’occuper de son grand-père et de moins en moins de temps à parler à son ami. Ca le brisait un peu plus parce qu’Otabek était devenu rapidement son seul confident. Toujours là, toujours disponible. Il n’essayait ni de le plaindre ni de le pousser dans ses retranchements. Il se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Mais il n’avait plus vraiment de temps à lui accorder.  
Il descendit le long de la ribambelle des nouveaux messages.  
Il y avait des photos de la patinoire d’Ottawa. Des photos d’une glace qu’Otabek avait mangé le matin même. Il pouffa. Il n’y avait bien qu’Otabek pour manger des glaces en plein hiver. Et une petite vidéo de son ami en train de faire quelques enchainements de pas et une combinaison de sauts.  
Malgré lui, Yuri senti son cœur se gonfler d’affection pour la vision familière du kazakh en train de patiner.  
Lorsque qu’il n’allait vraiment pas bien il se repassait la vidéo du Grand prix que Vkitor lui avait donné. Les passages d’Otabek. Et si ça allait vraiment mal, il allait chercher les enregistrements sur Youtube de ses passages aux divers championnats qui avaient été retransmis à la télé et que quelques fans avaient encodé pour le net. En étant tout à fait honnête avec lui-même il devait reconnaitre qu’il en avait même enregistré sur son ordinateur. Et en étant vraiment complètement honnête il avouerait même qu’il en avait sur son téléphone. 

Il enregistra la vidéo.  
En dessous il y avait un dernier message.  
-Ca me manque d’avoir de tes nouvelles, Yura. Tu dois faire attention à toi.  
Il soupira.  
-Ca me manque aussi, Beka. J’espère pouvoir t’appeler dans la semaine. Merci pour la vidéo, tes quads deviennent de plus en plus solide, ceux qui veulent te faire faire du ballet sont des crétins, tu es parfait.  
Il appuya sur envoyer puis se concentra sur ses devoirs.  
De temps en temps, il était coupé par les réponses d’Otabek qui était à la patinoire et qui lui envoyait plein d’anecdotes sur sa vie au Canada et auquel il répondait du mieux qu’il pouvait. Le kazakh arrivait à le faire sourire en râlant comme un vieux putois à propos de son entraîneur.  
Quelques heures plus tard, il entendit son grand père aller se coucher. Il tendit l’oreille quelques minutes puis quand il eut la certitude que tout allait bien, il alla lui aussi se mettre au lit. Il était plus de minuit. Environs quinze heures au Canada. Il aurait bien appelé Otabek mais il n’avait pas envie que le kazakh entende que quelque chose n’allait pas. Parce qu’il savait toujours, rien qu’au son de la voix de Yuri que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il envoya un message d’au revoir à son ami et se coucha.  
Il avait la boule au ventre et il n’arrivait pas à dormir.  
Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit quand son téléphone vibra une dernière fois. Il regarda le message.  
-Dors bien Yura. Dis-moi, tu étais sérieux quand tu disais que je suis parfait ? Je t’enverrai d’autres vidéos, dans ce cas. C’est drôle j’ai toujours pensé que de nous deux, tu étais celui qui était parfait, mais je prends le compliment. En tout cas, repose-toi. Même les soldats ont besoin de repos.  
Yuri refreina un soupir. Son ami lui manquait. Il pensa vaguement à ce qu’il avait laissé échappé sous le coup de la fatigue. Lui dire comme ça qu’il était parfait. Et l’autre qui lui retournait son compliment. Il ferma les yeux. Il était bien trop tard pour penser à ça. Il vérifia une dernière fois son réveil et s’endormit en regardant les vidéos de compétition d’Otabek. 

Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent furent du même acabit. Il avait de moins en moins de temps pour lui et il s’angoissait d’autant plus pour son grand père. Il aurait bien pris un auxiliaire de vie, mais il n’avait confiance en personne pour s’occuper du vieil homme.  
Tous les jours il essayait d’éviter les questions des autres, surtout de Viktor et Yuuri qui s’étonnaient de le voir arriver de plus en plus fatigué, et en bus alors qu’auparavant son grand-père l’emmenait avec sa petite voiture le matin. En plus il séchait les entrainements du soir. Yakov criait de plus en plus parce qu’avec la fatigue il n’arrivait pas à faire correctement ses figures…  
Ses seuls bon moments étaient les messages d’Otabek. Le kazakh semblait vouloir à tout prix lui remonter le moral parce qu’il lui envoyait constamment des vidéos et des photos de choses que Yuri aimait. Une fois il avait fait un selfie particulièrement ennuyé dans sa salle de bain dans lequel il disait au jeune russe qu’il était trop petit pour se voir correctement dans le miroir apparemment plus étudié pour un canadien standard qu’un petit kazakh, ce qui avait fait rire Yuri aux larmes. Depuis, Otabek lui envoyait des photos de lui toutes les plus improbables les unes que les autres, toujours avec son air pince sans rire collé sur le visage. Et Yuri se sentait mieux quelques secondes.  
Mais il était de plus en plus fatigué.

Un soir alors que son grand père était allé se coucher plus tôt, assommé par les médicaments, il appela Otabek. Il avait besoin de quelqu’un.  
Ce dernier répondit immédiatement.  
-Yura ?  
Le jeune homme frissonna en entendant la voix de son ami.  
-Tu ne devrais pas être en train de t’entraîner ? Dit-il d’une voix étranglée.  
-Je faisais une pause. Tu n’as pas appelé depuis des jours. Quelque chose s’est passé ?  
Pas d’accusation dans le ton du kazakh. Juste une affirmation. Et de la préoccupation.  
Ce fut assez pour faire craquer Yuri.  
-J’en peux plus Beka. J’en peux plus. Je suis fatigué. Tous les jours je fais tout ce que je peux, je fais à manger, j’essaie de faire du mieux que je peux mes entrainements, parce que le patin c’est ce qui me tient en vie, tu vois, mais je peux pas passer trop de temps à la patinoire, parce que si j’y reste trop longtemps, j’ai peur que quand je rentre je le trouve par terre, qu’il soit tombé, et que personne ne soit venu à son secours, si lui aussi il meure, je sais pas ce que je ferais, j’ai plus personne, je n’ai que lui et toi, et le patinage, mais j’ai pas envie de tenir tout seul, parce que tout seul, c’est trop dur, mais je veux pas être faible, je veux pas qu’on sache que je suis faible, je veux pas que tu saches que je suis faible, et il a besoin que je sois fort, parce qu’il est de plus en plus malade et que je sais pas comment m’en occuper et j’ai peur, je ne dors plus, et je patine de moins en moins bien, et si je patine moins bien je perdrais ma bourse d’état, et j’aurais plus de raison de vivre et plus d’argent pour mon grand-père, et je sais pas quoi faire Beka, je sais pas quoi faire….  
Il avait fini en pleurant, roulé en boule dans son lit.  
Il avait honte de s’être livré comme ça. Mais il avait besoin d’en parler et tout était sorti d’un coup.  
-Yura… Dit doucement la voix d’Otabek après quelques secondes.  
-Mmh.  
Il n’avait pas la force de répondre.  
-Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, Yura, tu es vraiment un soldat dans l’âme. Mais personne ne peut porter ça tout seul. Je suis là tu sais ?  
Yuri soupira.  
-Merci…  
-Quand j’étais petit, ma mère me chantait une chanson pour m’endormir. Elle me fait penser à toi.  
-Quelle chanson ?  
Doucement, Otabek commença à chanter. Une vieille chanson russe qui Yuri connaissait, comme tous les enfants de son pays. Mais il ne se souvenait pas de quelqu’un qui lui ait chanté des berceuses.  
La voix de son ami égrenait les vieilles paroles dans le téléphone, et ça lui allait droit au cœur.  
« Dors mon enfant, dors. Doucement la lune se penche sur ton berceau. Je vais te dire des légendes, et chanter pour toi… »  
Yuri ferma les yeux. Un soupir au bord des lèvres.  
« Ton père le vieux guerrier est endurci, dors mon petit, n’ai pas peur. Tu apprendras toi aussi à guerroyer, tu as le temps… »  
Le jeune russe pleurait à présent, tellement les paroles, portées par la voix douce et grave du kazakh lui réchauffaient le cœur. Il se sentait bien. Appaisé.  
« Toi aussi tu chausseras tes étriers, tu prendras les armes, j’ornerais ta selle de soie brodée, tu seras un héro, un vrai soldat »  
Yuri serrait ses draps dans son poing. Il était tellement fatigué. Tellement…  
« Tu me feras de lointain adieux, dors mon ange. Je vais t’attendre et me languir, priant le jour et espérant la nuit, pensant que tu t’ennuies là-bas loin de ton pays, avant que tes soucis ne viennent, dors mon enfant, dors mon joli, dors… »  
A la fin de la chanson, le jeune homme était endormi. Otabek entendait son souffle calme. Il mit fin à l’appel et il baissa la tête. Ca ne pouvait plus durer.  
Il chercha dans son répertoire un autre numéro. 

Le lendemain était particulièrement calme pour Yuri car ni Viktor ni son Katsudon de compagnie n’étaient à la patinoire.  
Il n’osait pas envoyer de messages à Otabek, mort de honte de s’être autant livré la veille et le jeune kazakh ne lui en avait pas envoyé non plus.  
La chanson qu’il avait chantée lui était allé droit au cœur plus qu’il ne voulait l’admettre. Et la voix de son ami lui avait permis de s’endormir. Il s’était senti bien. Mais il s’en voulait d’avoir craqué.  
A la fin de l’entrainement du matin, Yakov qui avait été étonnamment coulant avec lui le prit à part.  
-J’ai eu un message de ton grand-père, lui dit l’entraineur. Il veut que tu rentres chez toi maintenant.  
-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? S’écria aussitôt le jeune homme, le cœur immédiatement au bord des lèvres, une profonde nausée d’angoisse remontant dans sa bouche.  
-Rien de grave, calme toi, apparemment, il veut juste te parler.  
Sans répondre, le jeune homme sauta immédiatement dans ses habits sans prendre la peine de se doucher.  
Le trajet du bus fut une torture. S’il avait été sûr d’arriver plus vite il aurait couru tout du long pour arriver chez lui.  
Il monta les escalier quatre à quatre en courant, manquant de s’écraser plusieurs fois le long des marches, et il ouvrit la porte de l’appartement totalement paniqué.  
Il ne s’attendait pas à trouver son grand père en train de boire tranquillement un café entouré de Viktor, Yuuri et Maccachin qui avait posé sa grosse tête de chien sur la cuisse du vieil homme. 

-Qu’est-ce que… Commença le jeune homme.  
-Ah, Yurio !! Te voilà ! Commença Viktor avec son grand sourire qui donnait à Yuri envie de lui jeter ses patins dans les dents. Du côté de la lame.  
-Qu’est-ce que vous faites chez moi !!! Hurla-t-il presque avant de se souvenir que son grand-père avait besoin de calme et de finir sa phrase sur un ton presque mesuré.  
-C’est moi qui leur ai demandé de venir, Yura, dit posément son grand-père. Viens assied toi avec nous.  
-J’ai apporté des Pirojkis ! dis fièrement Yuuri. Ce qui, il avait du mal à l’admettre, amadoua presque le jeune russe.  
-Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Vous êtes juste passés prendre le thé, ou bien… ? Demanda-t-il méfiant, une fois installé.  
-On aurait pu, puisque tu es aussi aimable qu’une porte de goulag une fois à la patinoire, le taquina Viktor tandis que son compagnon lui mettait la main devant la bouche pour le faire arrêter avant que son Yuri ne se jette sur lui.  
-En réalité, expliqua le Katsudon, ton grand-père nous a appelé à cause des sources chaudes de ma famille.  
-De quoi ? Demanda Yuri, perdu.  
-Comme tu le sais, Yura, je ne vais pas bien en ce moment. Je me suis souvenu de ce que tu m’avais raconté de ton voyage au Japon, les sources chaudes et tout ça, et j’ai appelé Viktor qui est venu ce matin avec son ami. Yuuri m’a vanté les vertus des sources de sa famille, et m’a parlé des cures thermales et des installations qu’ils ont pour les vieilles personnes là-bas.  
-Le Japon est un pays avec de TRES vieilles personnes, souligna Yuuri, les sources thermales sont souvent équipées pour eux. Et la famille Katsuki possède un très bon programme de remise en forme.  
-Je sais que tu ne veux pas que quelqu’un qui ne soit pas de confiance s’occupe de moi, mais la famille de ce jeune homme a été très bonne et très patiente avec toi quand tu es parti chez eux à l’improviste, je suppose donc que tu leur fais confiance, continua Nikolaï.  
-Euh, je…. Voulu dire Yuri, un peu perdu.  
-Et donc j’ai proposé à ton papi d’aller là-bas, je lui paie le billet d’avion bien entendu, et il reviendra quand il sera requinqué, déclara très joyeusement Viktor.  
-Quoi ? Mais non !!!  
Le jeune homme s’était levé et avait réellement crié cette fois.  
-Il est hors de question que quiconque m’enlève mon grand-père ! Encore moins pour l’emmener faire le zouave où que ce soit au Japon ! Je peux m’en occuper ! Je n’ai pas besoin de vous ! Je n’ai besoin de personne !!!  
Il était très en colère et avait hurlé sans réfléchir.  
-Yura ça suffit !  
Nikolaï avait à peine haussé la voix mais cela suffit à faire se rasseoir son petit-fils aussi vite qu’il s’était levé.  
-Je refuses d’être plus longtemps à ta charge, c’est bien compris ? Je suis ton grand-père, c’est à moi de prendre soin de toi et pas l’inverse. Tu as besoin de prendre du recul avec tout ça, je ne veux pas que tu t’occupes plus longtemps de moi, ce n’est pas ton rôle. Dans mon état il n’y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire pour toi à part te libérer du fardeau da ma santé en me mettant en sécurité chez des gens que tu connais. Je te laisse ici à la charge de Viktor et Yuuri parce que j’ai confiance en eux, ils se préoccupent bien plus de toi que tu ne le penses. Ils ont été assez gentils pour me prendre en charge et pour accepter de s’occuper de toi, alors tu vas arrêter tout de suite cette attitude et être gentils avec eux, ils ne méritent pas ton dédain.  
Yuri piqua du nez dans son sweat léopard.  
Il n’aimait pas du tout cette situation. Pas du tout. Il allait être tout seul. Et il n’avait pas envie de dire merci à ceux qui lui enlevaient son grand-père.  
-Si je pars au japon ce n’est pas pour t’abandonner mais pour pouvoir m’occuper vraiment de toi quand je rentre, d’accord ? Insista le vieil homme.  
Il hocha la tête.  
-Yuri.  
Il leva la tête vers Viktor qui lui avait parlé.  
-Ne crois pas que l’on ne voit pas, Yuuri, Yakov, même Mila et Georgi, à quel point tu es fatigué. Tu as une carrière. Une carrière importante. Le choix que fait ton grand-père c’est pour que tu continues ta carrière. Il ne veut pas que tu gâche un potentiel exceptionnel, sans doute supérieur au mien, à t’occuper de lui, et il a raison. Personne ne t’abandonne. On est tous là avec toi. On t’aidera tous à aller en forme jusqu’aux Mondiaux.  
Il avait parlé doucement, mais d’un ton déterminé, et le jeune homme ne put que s’incliner devant ces arguments.  
-Tu m’avais demandé de me mesurer à toi en compétition, Yuri, et c’est ce que je vais faire. Mais sois réaliste, pour le moment, tu n’es pas en état de me battre, peut-être même pas d’être sur le podium. J’ai besoin de toi à ton maximum.  
Le jeune homme serra les poings. Viktor avait raison. Bien sûr qu’il avait raison. En ce qui concernait le patinage, Viktor avait toujours raison.  
Malgré tout, Yuri avait du mal à lâcher prise.  
-Quand est-ce que tu pars ? Demanda-t-il doucement à son grand père après quelques instants à ravaler son amertume. Même si c’était faux, il avait l’impression qu’on lui enlevait le dernier membre de sa famille.  
-Le prochain avion est dans deux heures. On va partir à l’aéroport, Viktor m’a aidé à boucler mes valises. J’aimerais que tu viennes avec nous, Yuratchka.  
Les yeux dans le vide, il hocha la tête. 

Quelques heures plus tard, il était de retour dans l’appartement.  
Son grand-père s’était envolé pour le Japon avec la promesse d’appeler quand il serait dans le onsen Katsuki. Les Viktuuri l’avaient trainé presque de force dans un restaurant où il n’avait rien dit de toute la soirée. Ils semblaient prendre très au sérieux leurs rôles de parents de substitution, ce qui rendait Yuri fou de rage.  
Il n’avait pas envie d’être avec eux. Il n’avait envie d’être nulle part.  
Il ne se sentait bien nulle part.  
Il ferma la porte de son appartement derrière lui.  
Le silence. Le silence allait le rendre fou. Il alla s’écrouler sur son lit. Demain c’était dimanche. Jour de repos rendu obligatoire par Yakov quand les compétitions étaient encore loin.  
Pas un bruit.  
Pas une respiration. Juste lui et le vide.  
Il chercha dans le répertoire de son téléphone et appuya sur « appeler ».  
Après la seconde sonnerie, une voix.  
-Yura ?  
-Beka.  
-Tu vas bien ?  
-Il faut que je te raconte.


End file.
